


Moving Day

by Witcher_Heart



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Also blushie Diego, Diego swears once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Heart/pseuds/Witcher_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego pulled Kevin up to his office for this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Kevin sat back in the chair he was sitting in. There was no way to expect the things that were coming Diego’s mouth. “C-could you repeat that?” 

“Kevin, no need to be nervous. It’s all going to be fine. Your show, the interns. Just for now your scheduled home will be moving in with me…” Diego just stopped talking, figuring he was just putting his foot in his mouth. 

Kevin sat there. Him and Diego had been going out for almost a year, was this the big brake he was waiting for. Yes, it had to be. The smiling god had been very insistent in his recent dreams. Telling him that good fortune would be coming his way. Kevin had originally thought that it was going to be a surplus in interns or an upgrade for his station. Never had he thought anything like this. Kevin started to press his hands to his face, tears welling. “Oh, oh Diego…I don’t…”

“You…don’t want this? Oh no. I can’t, um…” Diego ran his hands threw his hair. This was very unlike himself, Kevin thought. 

“No! No, my sweet, precious Diego. Never in a thousand years have I thought of this possible. All of those nights spent in an empty cold home, just for this to be around the bend. Sweet merciful smiling god! Thank you. Thank you for everything, for being here with me. To being with me. To think of me as an equal, you surely are the closest of us all to getting to your perfect self.” Kevin stood up and rushed to the other side of the desk to spring into Diego’s lap. Wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his head into the crook of Diego’s neck.

Diego sat there shocked. “W-what?” Diego couldn’t believe it. Kevin actually wanted him? He didn’t think he was horrible or a bad person. Diego was easily set off. Wasn’t that happy all the time, and wasn’t always around. (Work and stuff) When Kevin jumped into his lap it felt as if the universe and time had stopped. This is where Kevin belonged, in his lap. And he be dammed if anyone tried to take him away. Diego loved Kevin’s charismatic attitude and how sometimes the pills weren’t enough and his true dark demander shown threw. Now that was hot.

Kevin and Diego sat like that for at least 15 minutes. “Ok Kevin, enough affection for now. I have to go back to work and you, you have a show to do.” Diego kissed his forehead, minding the large sown scar. Kevin started to wine but Diego quickly shoushed him. Kevin got up and leaned down to kiss Diego. Diego pulled his hands up to wrap around the back of Kevin’s head to pull him further, for a sweet but passionate kiss. Kevin finally pulled up for air and walked around Diego’s desk and to the door. He was half way out of it when Diego called out for him.

“Hey, Kevin.” Diego looked like he regretted calling out.

“Yes, Diego?” Kevin paused in the door way. Black sockets somehow displaying yearning and love.

“I, um, I love you.” Kevin smiled warmly.

“I love you to.” Kevin turned and walked out with an embarrassed Diego trying to hide his blush by shuffling his papers.


End file.
